bienvenida
by metzli17
Summary: es tan extraño-dijo el oji miel, -que...cara de mono?-, tu pelo..-le sonrio  jeje chicos no tiene tanto spoiler pero si no quieren arruinar el anime xD piensenle en leer ahaha  pasen y lean :P


**Bienvenida.**

**Hola! A todos espero que en estas fechas se la pasen bien con los seres queridos y que les den mas regalos aparte de ropa xD ajajaja, ok bueno les aviso que este fic trata sobre lo que ya paso en el manga asi que si no quieren spoiler, o que les arruine el anime en lo que va pues no lo lean xD(aunque no tiene mucho jeje) sin mas que decirles que Bleach es del Sr, Tite Kubo. Yo solo alucino con sus personajes ;P.**

*En la tienda de urahara ichigo pensaba….

-ahora que rukia regreso, pareciera como si nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de nosotros no paso nada, es una sensación algo extraña , bueno se mira extraña su cabello me sorprendió, creo que no solo a mi … y su mirada…. Esa mirada tan…..mmm….que estoy pensando…..en fin todos están felices de que haya regresado pero…. Enserio todo esto es necesario….- termino de pensar y quejarse para el mismo con una cara de pocos amigos y porque alguien lo interrumpió, y dejo de lado el adorno de chappy que tenia en la mano.

-kurosaki, si no te apresuras! Kuchiki-san llegara y no estará listo- dijo el chico de la gafas.

-mmmm…grrrr….-refunfuño el ojimiel.

-wuaaaaa…. A kuchiki-san le encantara como adornamos, -dijo feliz al ver que ya casi terminaban de colocar todos los adornos del conejo amado por la morena-

-mmmm si seguro le encantara- dijo el peli naranja no muy feliz.

-ahí! Ichigo!, que amargado te volviste estos últimos meses- le dio un golpe en la espalda un pelirrojo- deberías de estar agradecido de que urahara-san nos dejara hacer la fiesta en su casa- aunque no se, si sea buena idea estar en este luegar- dijo con algo de miedo –

-asi es kurosaki, mejor cambia ya la cara-dijo el 4 ojos, con una charola en la mano y dejándola en la mesita del centro-

-ichigo! A que hrs llegara mi nee-san! Ya la quiero ver , la extraño a ella y a sus- en eso sus patitas de peluche insinuaron manosear los pechos de ella pero ichigo y renji lo golpearon-

-maldito peluche pervertido!- mandándolo lejos-

* Mientras kon salió volando a la otra habitación, alguien se comenzó acercar a la puerta… todos tomaron sus posiciones ..

-BIENVENIDA! KUCHIKI-SAN!-grito la chica copa "D"

-Hola!-dijo una voz ronca y varonil- perdón la tardanza.

-sado-kun! Descuida aun no llega kuchiki-san!-dijo a legre la pelirroja

Y bien kurosaki-dijo el pelinegro- a que hrs le dijiste a kuchiki-san que llegara-

Eh!...este.. yo tenia que avisarle-dijo confundido- pensé que Inoue le diría ella fue la que organizo todo-la señalo-

-ah! Kurosaki-kun! Como pudiste olvidar decirle!... mmm oh descuida ishida-kun y yo iremos a buscarla! , el es bueno siguiendo el reatsu-se puso de pie- vamos ishida-kun-le sonrió

-si claro…-se levantó –

-baaaaka…. No pensé que fueras tan idiota ichigo- le dijo el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos-toda la tarde para nada- suspiro-

-bueno …no tardamos mucho-dijo la chica-

-mmm oigan…-dijo ichigo- no sería más fácil si la llámanos al celular- estaba algo irritado , al borde de perder la paciencia-

-vaya! Jamás pensé que tu pequeño cerebro pudiera con problemas de sta magnitud-dijo ishida arreglándose las gafas-

-cállate!-le dijo enojado-

-ok.. toma- le dijo renji dándole su celular- esta llamando-

- todo lo tengo que hacer yo!- dijo enojado y le arrebato el celular al ponérselo el odio su cara se tono algo serena con esa voz tan melodiosa-

-RENJI! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS PORQUE TODOS ESTAN OCULTADOSE DE MI! MALDITO!-

- NO ME GRITES ENANA DEL EINFIERNO!-

-QUE!-dijo confundida- i-…ichigo que haces con el ..-el no la dejo terminar.

-cállate! y apresúrate a venir a la tienda de Urahara.-colgó el cel- listo!-les dijo a los demás y se puso en pie dispuesto a salir de el cuarto-

- ichigo- solto Chad- a donde vas?

-mmm, necesito algo de aire no tardo- y salio.

*Todos quedaron algo extrañados con la actitud que tenia , pero le atribuyeron a que lo obligaron casi a comprar todos los adornos del conejo odiado por el , o eso creían los demás; mientras que afuera de la tienda de Urahara estaba ichigo mirando el cielo nuevamente hablando consigo mismo.

-es tan extraño- suspiro y cerro los ojos para abrirlos cuando una voz dijo-

- que es tan extraño niñato!-

-de inmediato reconoció la voz, era de – ru..rukia!- al decir su nombre ella le regalo una sonrisa.

*ichigo se encontró con la mirada de rukia, en ese momento pareciera como si la vida les regresara a los dos , sus ojos despedían un brillo intenso y seductor , que a la ves era provocado por la luna traviesa que solo los estaba alumbrando a ellos como si deseara ser ella la única espectadora de algo entre ellos , el silencio dejo de ser hasta que la ojiindigo decidió hablar.

-idiota me quieres decir porque estas hablándome del celular de renji?- dijo esto acercándose a donde estaba el-

Eh?- contesto confundido-

-si animal! Si tu tienes un celular, no veo para que! Usaste e l de el, que tal si decía algo indebido!-cruzo los brazos fingiendo enojo-

-sigues siendo una enana plana amargada!-le dijo y pum! Rukia le dio un golpe en el estomago- porque hiciste eso!

-lo mereces por baka!... y que era TAN! Urgente?-

-maldita!-dijo bajito-…eh… mmm pues mejor entremos ya!- asi que los dos caminaron hacia la tienda.

*Mientras que todos a dentro algo aburrido esperaban hasta que Kon, entro gritando

Aaa nee-san! Esta por entrar prepárense!

-ok todos listos!-dijo Inoue

-Chad, ishida y renji, asentaron con la cabeza –

*Entonces la puesta corrediza comenzó abrirse, y en cuanto paso , todos gritaron un BIENBENIDA!, seguido de un abrazo que Inoue le dio a rukia, ishida por su lado le dio un regalo, al igual que Chad, y un presente que urahara había dejado para ella. Mientras que a lo lejos estaba Kon a punto de recibir como se merece a su nee-san corrió hacia ella con sus patitas de pelucha abiertas , se coloco en su pecho y grito-

-oh! Nee-san te extrañe tanto!- comenzó a llorar y estando a punto de manosear sus pechos-

-quieto!... suficiente!- le dijo ichigo jalándolo de la cola-

-callate ichigo! Déjame en paz ami si me da gusto que mi nee-san regresara!-

-rukia solo coloco una sonrisa en su rostro-

- bueno kuchiki-san! No probaras mis bocadillos los hice exclusivamente para ti y con una forma muy linda mira!- tomo uno y se lo mostro si , tenia una forma peculiar ya que eran de chappy-

-inoue-san tu los cocinaste?- pregunto preocupado ishida-

-si calro! Ahora que trabajo en la pastelería es mas fácil.

-en…realida…. Están …muu bue…s-dijo renji con la boca llena –

-chad lo miro raro-

*Los demás estaban un tanto sorprendidos, al ver que el único comia pasteles era renji, debido a los antecedentes de inoue cocinando no estaban tan seguros de si querían probar lo que hiso , rukia encontró la excusa perfecta diciendo que no quería arruinar el diseño que tenían., mientras que ichigo estuvo muy serio toda la fiesta los demás reían y peleaban como costumbre.

La media noche, se hiso presente , y ya todos se disponía a ir a sus respectivas casas.

-gracias urahara-san por prestarnos su tienda- hiso referencia la chica de cabellos largos-

-de nada, no tienen que agradecer nada- dijo con su abanico en la cara-

-bueno, inoue-san quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto el chigo de las gafas.

-claro!-le sonrio.

-yo los acompaño-agrego Chad.- buenas noches a todos- dijo esto y alcanzo a ishida e inoue que estaba en la esquina dando la vuelta.

-ok yo también me voy- dijo el ojimiel-

-te sigo- dijo el pelirrojo-

-aaa renji, tu tienes que ayudarle a urahara-san a recoger el cochinero-

-yooooo?—dijo enojado- pero yo porque?... tu te quedas ayudarme?

-no puedo verdad ichigo..-

-no me metas en esto- le contesto.

-yo todavía tengo que , ir a saludar a la familia de ichigo-le sonrio- asi que nos veremos mañana.

-queeeeee!... ya es tarde para que vayas rukia!- le dijo en pelinaranja-

-oh! Kurosaki-kun! Estas botando a ruki-chan!-fingió lagrimas.

-vamos kurosaki-kun, yo no tengo espacio para kuchiki-san, solo abarai-kun, no seras descortés y la dejaras dormir en la calle-

-renji solo agacho la cabeza tristemente-

-jm! Como sea vámonos- comenzó a caminar pero rukia le grito-

-ayudame animal! Crees que podre con mis 3 regalos sola!-

-pero si son tuyos!-frunció su seño

-pero tu eres un caballero.. asi que ayúdame!- le dio dos bolsas y ella se quedo con una caja.-

-me alegra que se sigan llevando tan bien –dijo el rubio- vamos abarai-kun, si no empiezas no podrás terminar rápido.- dijo viendo como rukia e ichigo desaparecían

-si.. ya voy- dijo desanimado el pelirrojo

* Poco después ichigo y rukia llegaron a la casa de este, al parecer los demás inquilinos dormían, y nos pera menos ya era de madrugada , asi que se dirigieron al cuarto del ojimiel, ya hay rukia se disponía a abrir sus regalos, mientras que ichigo sentado en la cama la miraba como si estuviera ido por ella y rukia no tardo en darse cuenta de eso…

- porque me miras asi? Cara de mono…estas celoso de que me dieron presentes y a ti no- dijo malvadamente –

-jm!.. callate enana!- se recargo en el respaldo de la cama-… y no me presumiras que te dieron?-la miro serio-

-mmm… me quieres decir que demonios te pasa?-dijo seria y poniéndose de rodillas en la cama para quedar en frente de ichigo- si tienes algo que decirme solo hazlo!-lo miro a los ojos-

*y de nuevo sus miradas coquetas se entrelazaron, la pequeña nueve que estaba cubriendo a la luna , se movió para dejarlos con los rayos de luz de esta misma , parecía mas grande que anterior mente , ella estaba ansiosa de que pasara algo, y ese algo estaba por suceder.

-rukia…-fue lo único que dijo ichigo antes de abrazarla tiernamente dando un suspiro al colocar su rostro en su hombro, su voz sono algo cortante-

-rukia se extraño ante el acto pero no dudo ni un momento en contestar el abrazo, de la misma manera que el –

*tomaron unos minutos abrazados e ichigo aun con ella en sus brazos dijo nuevamente…

-es extraño…-en tono serio pero coqueto-

-mmm…-rukia se solto para poder verlo a los ojos- que? Antes también lo dijiste..

-eh?..-confundido

-aaaa… que es extraño!-

-sonrio y con su mano izquierda carisio su cabello- tu cabello, ahora es corto!, pareces mayor-

-que te pasa! Soy mayor!-hiso puchero-

-lo se-dijo muy tranquilo y relajado-

-ah! Enserio te siente bien!-dijo muy confundida-

-baka!-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de acercarse a ella y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla,-

Rukia solo abrió los ojos por la impresión, y la luna pareciara que hubiese sonreído porque su brillo se intensifico un poco dejando un hermoso resplandor en ellos dos, .

-ichigo aun en la mejilla la dejo para acercarse al oido de rukia y dijo – bienvenida!- y la abrazo de nuevo-

-ella sonrio y contesto el abrazo- gracias!.

**Bueeno espero que les haya gustado , ammm porque lo hice con mucho cariño jeje ya tenia rato que no publicaba nada porque pues no tengo compu pero , no pude resistirme ahahaha besos y felices fiestas a todos besos , abrazos y no se me atraganten con las uvas :P**


End file.
